Receiving devices, such as set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services, allow a user to view media streams from a variety of media sources. The receiving device generally renders a media stream shortly after receiving a request from the user to view the media stream. For example, the user may send a request to the receiving device to change to a different television channel, then the receiving device tunes to the new television channel and renders the media stream from the new television channel. In some cases, the media stream the user requested may include an event that is currently in-progress. In these cases, when the receiving device renders the media stream, the user may be shown the in-progress event, potentially causing the event to be spoiled for the user.